Twisted Fate
by unoptional
Summary: A small boy named Toruko gets caught up in a situation and has no choice but to live with it.. Until the girl of his dreams gives him the strength to make it through. Sorry theres no romance or.. a Plot yet. Chapter 4 up!
1. A frightening meeting

Hope you enjoy this VERY twisted fic.  
  
I actually do own these characters. o_O; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure stands in the shadows, watching it's surroundings closely, and not sure what it was looking for. Suddenly the answer comes. A small boy walks close by, looking around curiously. He walks too close to the shadows and the figure reaches out and forcefully grabs the poor boy, covering his mouth so as to hush his scared screams. The boy squirms and screams into the figure's hand. He soon goes limp due to his small, delicate form. The figure carries the small boy through the alleyways, knowing exactly where it was taking him. The boy closes his eyes tightly, not wanting to believe what was happening to him. The figure stops abrubtly. The boy opens his eyes slightly, wanting know where he was. He glances around, and, seeing only darkness, his eyes fill with tears. The figure, feeling the boys tears falling onto it's hand, lifts the boy to be face to face with him.  
"Stop crying, young one." The figure moves slightly to the side and the moonlight lights up it's face to show a gentle smile. "You'll be safe with me. I promise."  
The young boy's eyes grow wide as he sees the young looking smile of a woman. "Why.. Why did you take me away?"  
"I'm so very sorry little one." the woman answers, not answering his question. "Now.. What is your name?"  
"My name?" the boy asks slightly frightened. "My name is Toruko." he answered as if he had forgotten for some time.  
"Toruko? What a lovely name." she smiles at him.  
"What is your name?" Toruko asks, wanting the same information as well.  
"Just call me Aneko." she answers, a slight grin playing upon her face.  
Anger overcomes Toruko's expression. "I will not!" his eyes narrow and he begins to squirm once more.  
The figure called Aneko tightened her grip on Toruko. "You will. Oh yes you will. Don't squirm. I did say you would be safe with me, but not without me." she speaks confidently.  
Toruko's eyes fill with tears once again. "Stop. You're hurting me.." the tears stream down his face.  
Aneko lets go of him, letting him fall to the ground. She watches him closely so as not to let him get away. Her eyes cold and distant, Toruko begins to shake with fear.  
"You will work for me now, Toruko." Aneko's voice shows command and high status, "You will never see your family again, I'm afraid. Nor will you see much of anybody."  
Toruko struggles to his feet. "I will do what I must." he stands straight, noticing how tall Aneko was compared to hiself. He claspes his hands together and bows deeply. In his mind, scared thoughts and ideas raced. What should I do now? Should I try to run? Or will a plan come to me? Oh I wish someone would come to rescue me..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Next chapter soon to come. Please stay tuned!  
  
-Laura(unoptional) 


	2. Hidden rage

Chapter two of my very.. Nice fic, Twisted Fate. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry the chapters are so short.  
  
I own these characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many days had gone by since Toruko had been "kidnapped" by the so- called Aneko. Day after day she bossed him around. Telling him to do nearly impossible things for such a small child. Toruko did his best, however, fufilling Aneko's every command. Whether it was stealing food from a nearby store, or even as simple as drawing a certain picture on the wall. Aneko asked a lot of things from Toruko, many of which he didn't understand why. She's just bossing me around for the hell of it, Toruko thought many bad things about this evil woman, she's just using me for her own amusement! He often felt lonely, having only Aneko for company. He longed for someone to play with.  
  
One quiet afternoon when Aneko had fallen to a deep sleep, Toruko sat against the wall, the laughter of other children ringing through his head. Oh how he wished he could be playing with them. Yet he hated the sound. He was jealous and began to feel hatred towards all normal children. They didn't feel his pain and he felt that he shouldn't live this way. That he should live like every other child in Tokyo. ( They're in Tokyo by the way. o_O; ) This new hatred he had developed made him feel invincible. He felt as if he could do anything he wanted with this raging power. His eyes grew darker with every thought. His hands formed fists which he burried into a small blanket that lay at his feet.  
  
Every day, Toruko's hatred grew stronger. Aneko began to admire him more, for his eyes were nearly as cold as her own. She had him in her grasp. He was all her's forever. He would never see anyone else, nor would he want to. She could have her very own servant for the rest of her life. She smirked at the thought of him waiting on her hand and foot as she relaxed in the warmth of the sun.  
  
Toruko stood in the corner of the small alley-like "room," as he watched Aneko, waiting to be told what to do. Aneko approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Your eyes are now filled with hate. I congratulate you on learning what I learned so long ago. No one deserves to be loved. You must hate all for what they have done or not done to you. No one is worth trusting." as Aneko passes on her foolish wisdom to Toruko, he listens very closely to a sound in the distance.  
Aneko, noticing Toruko's attention elsewhere, shuts up. "What is it, boy? What is it keeping you from paying attention to me?" she speaks sternly, wanting an immediate answer.  
Toruko's mind wanders to the sound. What is that? It sounds like.. Someone crying..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well.. You like so far? I sure do n_n; Chapter three coming soon.  
  
-Laura(unoptional) 


	3. Why care?

Chapter 3! Wow.. Three chapters in one day! I must be pretty bored. Either that.. Or I'm having hella fun!  
  
I own these characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aneko becomes impatient on waiting for a response. "Well what is it, Toruko?!" she asks forcefully.  
Toruko walks forward, his eyes fixed on where the sound was coming from. Aneko follows him closely, her hand reaching for his arm. Toruko walks almost zombie-like towards the wall from which the sound was coming. He reached the wall and pounded his fists against it. "How do I get out of here?!"  
"You can't leave!" Aneko answers, slightly confused with his actions, "I thought you didn't want to see anyone."  
"I must get out! I have to see.. What's wrong.. With.." Toruko struggles with his words, surprised at his own actions.  
"With who, Toruko?" Aneko reaches for his arm and grabs it, "Why must you leave?"  
He turns around to face her. "How.. Do I get out of here!?" his eyes fill with anger.  
"You can't. You cannot leave this place. You cannot leave me." Aneko's eyes taunt Toruko, yet show a hint of her fear.  
"You must let me out of here!" Toruko throws his arm to the side, making Aneko's hand let go. In his mind, confused thoughts race. Why am I doing this? Why do I care so much about getting out to check on the crying person I hear?  
"No." Aneko answers straight. She walks away from him and sits down on her bed, frightened that he might find a way to escape from her.  
Toruko searches frantically around the "room." He punches parts of the walls, praying that they would break easily. His fists stained with blood, he finally finds a part that would break. Not big enough to go through, unfortunately. The whole time he searched, Aneko had fallen asleep. He punches the part of the wall once again and it broke through to the other side. Toruko stuffed his whole arm through the small hole and felt around. He felt only the other side of the wall. He listened closely to the crying that he heard and it sudden turned into a frightened gasp that sounded like it came from a small child. He pulled his arm back to his side of the wall and looked through the hole, only to see another pair of eyes, looking right back at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Well thats the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 SOON to come! Sorry again for the short chapters. -Laura(unoptional) 


	4. A new Friend

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.. Nobody reviewed.. So I lost faith and stopped. I'm back though!  
  
I actually own these characters.. Don't steal em without asking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toruko jumps back as he sees the eyes, staring right back at him. "Wha.. What the?!"  
The eyes blink slowly and a voice comes from the owner of them. "What are you doing over there?" a small girl's voice travels through the wall, stunning Toruko with it's beauty.  
"I.. I live here, I suppose." Toruko answered, afraid his own voice wouldn't sound very manly, "Why were you crying earlier?"  
The small girl didn't answer, only blinked a few more times. After a short silence she spoke. "What is your name?" her voice filled with childish curiosity.  
"My name is Toruko.." he smiles at the thought of being by her side, "And what is your's?" He smirks, wanting to know what lovely name she possesed.  
"Kohana." her voice rang through Toruko's head.  
"Kohana.." he repeated. What a beautiful name, he thought, If only I could see her face. He smiled to himself, as he watched her beauty filled eyes through that thick wall.  
Kohana blinked as he heard him say her name. "Why don't you come out of there?" her eyes widened at her actions.  
Toruko frowns sadly. "I can't.. I don't know how to get out of here." he speaks softly.  
"How don't you know not to get out of there? How'd you get there in the first place?" her childish curiosity stirrs memories of his old self.  
Toruko shrugs and then remembers she can't see him. "I'm not sure.. It was dark, and I had my eyes closed." he speaks even softer, not really wanting her to hear the fear in his voice as he remembered that day. All his hatred seemed to dissappear as he spoke to her.  
" I see .." Kohana blinks slowly and moves away from the hole, sticking her arm through it. "Toruko..."  
Toruko smiles and takes her hand. "Kohana... I want to get out of here so badly.." Toruko frowns and his eyes fill with tears.  
Kohana smiles as he takes her hand. "I wish I could help you.."  
Toruko looks around. "Maybe you can.." He looks in the corners and all around, searching for some way that he could get out.  
Kohana leans against the wall to be able to hear him better. "What can I do, Toruko?" She sounds concerned. "How can I help you..?"  
For the first time since he had been confined to this "room" he looked up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 soon to come.  
  
-Laura( unoptional ) 


End file.
